Method of developing case and apparatus for developing same
The present invention relates to the field of automated packaging, and more specifically, to a method of or an apparatus for developing an openable and closable plastic case for an optical disk such as CD (i.e. Compact Disk), DVD (i.e. Digital Video Disk) or the like.
A case for an optical disk generally has an openable case body. An optical disk is loaded into one side of the case body and a description sheet is inserted into the other side of the case body. On the front face of the case body is provided a transparent cover for inserting a title sheet.
Conventionally, as there were no automated packaging machines to load an optical disk and insert a title sheet into a case, these loading and inserting operations were performed by hand, which was very troublesome.
The solution to this problem is identified in Onishi, Japanese patent application No. 11-217277, published on Feb. 20, 2001 as JP 2001-48118A. As shown in Onishi, an automated optical disk loading machine is provided where loading of an optical disk and inserting of a title sheet can be automatically conducted.
In operation, as a case conveyor conveys a plurality of cases supplied by a case supplying device at a case stacking station, a case opening device opens a closed case, a suction cup holding the opened case body moves downwardly to form a title sheet insertion space between the case body and the cover, and thereafter, a title sheet inserting device inserts a title sheet into the insertion space of the case body, and an optical disk loading device loads an optical disk into the case body.
In the above-mentioned machine, however, a case opening process and an insertion space forming process are performed while a case is carried by a case conveyor. As a result, the whole machine is made longer in the case carrying direction and becomes larger in size.
The main object of the present invention is to reduce the size of the whole apparatus.
The present invention is directed to a method of or an apparatus for developing a case, which is formed of an openable or foldable case body and a cover attached on the outside face of the case body.
The method of developing a case includes the steps comprising:
(i) unloading the case from a case stacking station that has a plurality of closed cases stacked thereat,
(ii) opening the unloaded, closed case by a pair of claw members and developing or spreading open the case by a pair of suction cups, with the suction cups holding the front face and the rear face of the case and with the hinge of the case supported upwardly.
(iii) forming a title sheet insertion space of rhombic cross section between the case body and the cover by holding both the end faces of the developed case body and maintaining the case body in the flat, reversed V-shaped cross section and the cover in the general V-shaped cross section,
(iv) each of the above processes is performed by transferring the case in essentially the same vertical plane.
The apparatus for developing a case includes a case unloading device that unloads a case from a case stacking station with a plurality of closed cases stacked thereat. The apparatus also includes a case opening device having a first suction cup movable in the vertical direction, second and third suction cups swingable in the upward and downward directions, and a pair of claw members. The first suction cup holds the hinge of the unloaded, closed case, and the second and third suction cups hold the front and rear faces of the closed case, respectively. The claw members engage with the end face of the case body and unlock the closed case body. The apparatus further includes an insertion space forming device for forming an insertion space of rhombic cross section between the case body and the cover. The insertion space forming device has a pair of contact members and a fourth suction cup. The contact members contact with both the end faces of the developed case body and maintain the case body in the flat, reversed V-shaped cross section. The fourth suction cup maintains the cover in the general V-shaped cross section. The case developing operation by the case unloading device, the case opening device and the insertion space forming device is performed by transferring the case in essentially the same vertical plane.
Preferably, the second and third suction cups and the claw members are fitted on a pair of swingable levers.
The case developing apparatus may further include a case transferring device, which transfers a case formed with the insertion space toward a title sheet to be inserted into the insertion space.
In the case developing method of the present invention, after a closed case is unloaded from the case stacking station, the back of a case is supported upwardly and the front face and the rear face of the case are held by the suction cups. Thereafter, the case body is opened by the claw member, and the case is developed by the swing of the suction cups.
Then, with both the ends of the developed case body supported, the case body maintains a flat, reversed V-shape in cross section, and the cover maintains a general V-shape in cross section. In such a way, a title sheet insertion space of rhombic cross section is formed between the case body and the cover.
According to this case developing method, each of the aforementioned processes is performed by transferring the case in substantially the same vertical plane without carrying the case toward the end of the conveyor. As a result, the whole machine can be made smaller in size without becoming longer in the case carrying direction.
In the case developing machine of the present invention, the case unloading device unloads a closed case from the case stacking station. The unloaded case is placed on the case opening device. The first suction cup holds the back of the case upwardly, and the second and third suction cups hold the front and rear faces of the case, and thereafter, a pair of claw members unlock the case. Then, the case is opened and developed by the swing of the second and third suction cups.
Then, the contact members contact with both the end faces of the developed case body and maintain the case body in a flat, reversed V-shaped cross section. The fourth suction cup maintains the cover in the general V-shaped cross section. Thus, a title sheet insertion space of rhombic cross section is formed between the case body and the cover.
According to this case developing machine, the case developing operation is performed by transferring the case in substantially the same vertical plane without carrying the case toward the end of the conveyor. Thereby, the whole machine is not made larger in the case conveying direction but made smaller in size.